


You Had to Be Mine

by kokobopbixtch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is unaware, Breeding Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of homicide, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, chanyeol is obsessed with baekhyun, obssession, yandere!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobopbixtch/pseuds/kokobopbixtch
Summary: Baekhyun met Chanyeol two years ago and they fell in love quickly. Now that Chanyeol proposed, he was the happiest.Until he learned Chanyeol was already married. Baekhyun wanted leave without looking back, he was no homewrecker."Do you think i'll let you go?"Chanyeol locked the door with a smirk.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun looked at the ring on his finger for nth time. It was so beautiful, so shiny and it made him so giddy. His boyfriend, Chanyeol, he was an amazing man from head to toe. Rich, sexy, huge but soft heart and also caring. Baekhyun's friends favored him too. He was flawless.

They met 2 years ago, Chanyeol was scolding one of Baekhyun's workers because the order was wrong and it made Baekhyun mad. No one could scold his workers in his own Cafe except for him. He came to the rescue, immediately. How dare he raise his voice to his poor worker!

Chanyeol was awestruck. He couldn't mutter a word after having seen Baekhyun's pink hair, pretty lips and angelic face. Oh his eyes.. Chanyeol's heart was hammering in his chest.

Gorgeous, he thought.

Everyone was aware of his thoughts, how whipped he looked when Baekhyun was scolding him. Except for Baekhyun, it seemed. Chanyeol apologized immediately. No one dared to raise voice to him ever, but he didn't care.

"My apologies." he said, "I was in a hurry and stressed, please excuse my harshness.'

Baekhyun melted there.

CEO didn't stop there though, he kept coming to the cafe that pink haired man owned. That was a start to many things, now two year relationship and the marriage soon.

Chanyeol was in love with him from the very beginning.

But Baekhyun didn't have to know that.

"Hey, love. Are you tired?"

Chanyeol pecked his lips a few times but he couldn't get enough, it seemed, and deepened the kiss. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed to his mouth. Chanyeol held his tiny waist and buried him in his chest.

"I want you close to me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun giggled to his mouth this time.

"I already am, silly."

Chanyeol's hold was thight and a bit suffocating but Baekhyun didn't mind a bit. Chanyeol was always clingy. Always needed to hold him, kiss him, touch him. Or else he was so stressed, he said.

"Not enough."

Baekhyun giggled and kissed him, he knew that wouldn't be enough for Chanyeol but he was so tired to fuck.

"I'd rather die than not being able to hold you, my love."

Baekhyun gasped.

"Don't say things like that Yeol!"

Chanyeol kissed his nose.

"I'm telling the truth."

Baekhyun felt a bit uncomfortable, thinking about d**th was scary, especially losing Chanyeol.

"I love you so much, Baek. You have no idea." he kissed his forehead, "I don't want a life without you."

He buried himself on Baekhyun's neck and licked him.

"Do you understand?"

He sucked his neck harshly. Baekhyun closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. His hot breath on his neck, tongue and teeth burshing his sensitive area, his huge hand gripping his ass.. He was so tender but harsh.

"I don't want your life without me either, my love."

He bit his neck and Baekhyun moaned loudly. He couldn't even hear what he said, he was so lost, felt like floating.

"Thinking someone doing this to you, instead of me, is killing me." his hand was now on Baekhyun's bulge. "I'd kill him. You know that right Hyunie?"

He stroked Baekhyun's cock very slowly that he was losing his mind.

"No one can touch here, right? Only me. Just me. Mmh my love smells so good. Ugh so addicting."

Baekhyun's moans were so loud now, he didn't even know he was breathing or not, everything felt so divine. His hand sneaked inside, now he could touch Baekhyun's cock. Other hand that was holding his waist was now sneaking inside of his t-shirt. Baekhyun arched his back and closed his legs when he felt Chanyeol's cold hand pinching his nipple.

"C-Chanyeol-Chan-Oh my god."

Chanyeol kept massaging his balls and playing with tits while sucking and kissing his neck.

"Yes. That's my name. Only call my name, my love." he bit harshly but Baekhyun didn't mind, he wasn't even there anymore. "It kills me when you call someone else's name, did you know it?"

"Nngh- Channie.."

Baekhyun's vision blurred. Chanyeol was pumping hic cock, up and down, he wanted to scream and tell him to be faster but he couldn't speak. He was so lost.

Everytime Chanyeol touched him, he lost the control of his body. It was all Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol.

He felt lips against his, wet and eager. He answered with the same eagerness and sucked his lips. Chanyeol kept massaging his sensitive nipples and stroking his cock.

"Nngh.. Ah.. Yeol.. P-please.."

Chanyeol pumped faster. Baekhyun almost cried when their tongues touched. He was sensitive to his every touch, as if his body only answered him. Chanyeol sucked his tongue for a few seconds, licked his mouth and teeths. Their kiss was messy, all saliva and tongue. Chanyeol always liked sucking his tongue. He was gonna cum soon if he kept doing this. Chanyeol stopped and Baekhyun opened his eyes with a whine. Why did he stop?

He grabbed Baekhyun's t-shirt and pulled. Baekhyun shivered when he felt the cold air.

"So pretty.. Gorgeous." he twisted his nipples.

"Nnghh- Chanyeol.. Please!"

"You have no idea how good you look when you beg for me, sunshine."

Baekhyun felt his hot breath against his nipples and then his wet tongue. He arched his back, fuck, he'd cum soon if he sucked his tits. It was a feast for Chanyeol, for sure, because as soon as he sucked his buds he closed his eyes and moaned. Baekhyun felt lost again. His whole body shivering and cock painfully hard and almost purple, his precum dirtying his tummy.

Chanyeol was saying something, some dirty words that Baekhyun later could jerk off to, but he couldn't hear now. Chanyeol was again pumping his cock. He grabbed the sheets, the pleasure was making him lose his senses. He couldn't complain when it felt good.

"Yes. There, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kept sucking his tits with little groans.

"So beautiful. All mine."

He bit the bud and twirled his tongue around it to soothe the pain. "You're all mine right Baekhyunie? You wouldn't let any other bastard to see you like this."

Baekhyun couldn't hear. He was lost.

"Doesn't matter. I'd deal with them anyway." he chuckled. "I always do."

"It's so good.. I feel soo god Chanyeol."

Chanyeol spitted on his tits and licked it. He was as hard as Baekhyun, his cock twitching every noise that Baekhyun made. Well, he could get hard when Baekhyun only smiled, only Baekhyun could make him lose his mind. Only his Baekhyun.

"So pretty. Call my name, baby. Let me hear your pretty voice."

Chanyeol's eyes darkened when he heard Baekhyun kept calling his name.

"Just like that, my love."

"I'm go-gonna c-cum.. P-please.."

Chanyeol kept sucking and playing with his tits, he'd make him cum.

"Cum for me, Hyunie. Let me see you lose your mind."

Baekhyun vision blurred, his tummy tightened.

"C-Chanyeol, mmhh.. Ah-"

Baekhyun came, his own cum dirtying his nipples and chest, his whole body shivering. Chanyeol kept stroking his cock, riding his orgasm and almost eating his tits until he didn't hear Baekhyun call his name because he passed out.

He was tired already, Chanyeol wasn't surprised. He gathered Baekhyun's cum to his two fingers and licked the cum on his finger.

"So yummy." he smiled, "My Baekhyun's cum is so delicious."

His own cock was so hard that it ws painful. He looked the sight in front of him. Baekhyun's sleeping figure, pretty perky nipples, cum stained chest and pretty little cock.

He could cum right there. Untouched.

"Fuck. Baekhyun." his heart was hammering in his chest.

His Baekhyun was so pretty. So fucking pretty that he'd lose his mind.

He grabbed his own cock while watching Baekhyun's pretty lips that look swollen all from the sucking and biting, his marks on his neck, they looked almost purple and Chanyeol was proud.

Everyone could see them.

"Baekhyun.. Fuck." he listened the tiny voices Baekhyun made while sleeping. He was going to cum soon, he could admit without a shame. That was Baekhyun's effect on him.

Chanyeol pumped harder and faster, still watching Baekhyun. His tits looked so swollen, almost looked like they were full of milk. Fuck. Chanyeol loved the idea. He would drink from Baekhyun, massage his swollen tits. He would look so fucking pretty.

Chanyeol came with a growl coming from his chest, his whole body was almost shaking from the images on his dirty mind. He rode his orgasm, his heavy breathing was audable in the room. He dirtied Baekhyun's chest with his cum, he came on his tits and lips. Baekhyun was sleeping while Chanyeol marking him with his cum.

The sight was so beautiful. Baekhyun belonged to him from head to the toe, full of his cum and marks.

He closed his eyes before his cock gets hard again. It was so difficult to come to his senses. He took a deep breathe. He needed to clean his baby first, no need to be like a horny teenager. He cleaned Baekhyun with his t-shirt and kissed every inch of his body.

Baekhyun was his god, his everything, the only thing he obeyed and worshipped.

Baekhyun had no idea how much Chanyeol loved him but no rush, he'd get it sooner or later.

Chanyeol kept cleaning and kissing tenderly, as if he didn't mark all over his body a few minutes ago.

After making sure that he was clean, he laid down beside him and pulled Baekhyun to his own chest. He had to be close to him, he had to smell him, feel his warmth. Or else he couldn't sleep at all.

Baekhyun was addicting, calming, his only safety net and he belonged to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pecked his lips and caressed his face. His heart was beating fast upon seeing him come closer and bury himself to his chest unconciously. He was used to it after all.

"My Baekhyun, my love, my only one." he kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, my lovely husband."

They weren't married yet but they would be, sooner or later.

Chanyeol would be make sure of everything goes according to his plan.

Baekhyun was his already, and very soon he was going to be his officially. No matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun woke up alone in the bed. He was cold because his t-shirt was nowhere to be seen.

He gasped when he realized what happened.

He slept on Chanyeol. He left him hanging there probably with a hard and erect cock.

"Oh my god." he whined. What kind of selfish man he became?

He passed out after the orgasm. Oh god.

He promised he'd return the favour. He was so embarassed.

He jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He gasped after seeing his reflection on the mirror. His neck and chest was full of bruises and bites.

His nipples looked swollen, so red. They lost themselves again it seemed. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn't control the desire bursting out of their hearts during sexual intercourse so Baekhyun had to cover the bruises on his body so many times even though Chanyeol was relucant. 

He liked seeing his love bites and marks on Baekhyun's body not that Baekhyun hated. He was just.. shy. His workers, costumers, they always looked at his neck.

He knew Chanyeol wanted people to see it, he wasn't stupid. Sometimes he would leave marks that couldn't be hidden.

Baekhyun tried to leave marks too. So that Chanyeol would understand him and didn't leave marks that couldn't be hidden.

However, Chanyeol absolutely loved it. He liked it so much that he always wore things that could show the bruises on his neck.

He was so proud to show them.

"I belong to Baekhyun and Baekhyun only." he said, "So i want everyone to know this man worships only one man and is not interested other people's ugly faces because Byun Baekhyun is the only one i see."

He liked it when Baekhyun was jealous or possesive, it turned him on even.

Not that Baekhyun hated it. He was just shy.

He didn't know what he did in his previous life to deserve someone like Park Chanyeol.

He smiled, looking at his love bites and decided to not to hide them. He had a shower and went to the kitchen, he knew Chanyeol was most probably there, preparing breakfast for Baekhyun.

They've been living together for almost six months and Chanyeol never missed a day, they always ate together and left together to work.

Almost like a married couple. The thought made him giddy.

"Good morning, Yeol." he kissed Chanyeol's bare back who was busy preparing the tea.

He turned and gave Baekhyun a big smile, his eyes shining upon seeing his lover.

"Good morning, my love."

"Sorry i fell asleep. I was tired." Baekhyun blushed, even indicating the previous night was embarassing. His marks on his body were all visible though. Chanyeol laughed at his lover's blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry, i knew you were tired and i shouldn't have done this. Please excuse me, darling but you looked so delicious."

Baekhyun hit his chest, Chanyeol laughed again. He liked when his lover was blushing, the red looked so good on him. So so good.

Chanyeol's eyes darkened after seeing the possesive marks on his neck, Baekhyun didn't seem to cover them. It was such a sight to see..

He took a deep breath, he had to control himself better in front of his Baekhyun. He didn't seem to mind, drinking his tea and eating whatever Chanyeol brought to his plate.

"You're a little bit late to work, baby. Do you want me to-"

Baekhyun cut his words, "Don't worry, Yeol. Jaehyun already opened the cafe for me today."

Chanyeol felt his blood boiling. He hated when Baekhyun mentioned other people's name in such a caring manner, he hated when he was affectionate with other men, especially that Jaehyun who looked Baekhyun with heart eyes.

He trusted Baekhyun. He really did. He'd never ever cheat on him. He wasn't a man like that. That did not stop him from getting jealous though. He was jealous of the attention the others get from Baekhyun.

He had to be the center of his attention. He had to be the only man that Baekhyun cared for, loved.

The only name on his mouth. 

"Yeol? You're gonna break the mug, darling." 

Chanyeol didn't even realize until Baekhyun touched his neck and caressed, pulling him from the dark thoughts lingering in his mind.

Chanyeol exhaled and dropped the mug, he'd break it if Baekhyun didn't stop him.

" You okay, Yeol?"

Chanyeol panicked just a little bit. What if.. Baekhyun got the wrong idea? That he was a possesive freak?

Was it ever a wrong idea though?

"Are you stressed, my love?" Baekhyun's tender voice melted his heart, his lover was always soft on him. Never ever questioned his weird behaviours.

"I-i.. I'm fine, my love. Sorry i scared you."

Baekhyun giggled and kisses his lips, stayed there for a few seconds.

"Do they tire you out at work baby?" he pecked his lips a few times again, giggles filled the room, between the soft kisses.

"Hmm. They do."

His hand wandered around his curvy hips & waist, Baekhyun came closer just to feel his lover's huge chest.

"But when you kiss me like that, all those exhaustion goes away."

Baekhyun looked his eyes very tenderly, Chanyeol felt his breath hitch, heart was hammering in his chest.

"Really?"

Chanyeol knew he looked extremely whipped, so in love, with his eyes almost watering because of the overflowing love he had for this tiny man but he didn't care. Not even a bit.

"Really." he kissed his cupid's bow, then his nose. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Baekhyun giggled, "Gosh, Chanyeol. You're so cheesy. Go away."

He pushed him even though he left a harsh kiss on his lips and hit his chest.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Chanyeol laughed but his heart was still beating fast, he never was used to be this close to the man he loved. Even though they were together and did more than "being close"

He wanted to the breath Baekhyun takes.

"I need to leave in 10 minutes. You finish your breakfast. I gotta get ready."

Chanyeol didn't want to leave but he had to. So he got up from the table with a pout.

Baekhyun was getting ready for his work too after Chanyeol left. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked good, with his tight skinny jeans. It was difficult to fit though, it seemed like he gained a lot.

He slapped his cheeks a few times then his tummy.

He really gained a lot. He liked it though.

Then he took his wallet and car keys, he was ready to leave his home to go to work.

Then the bell rang.

"Who might be?" he muttered himself. Did Chanyeol forget something? He'd call him though.

He opened the door.

"Hello."

There was a woman, with a long black hair, pretty smile and very pale skin. She was beautiful, extremely pretty.

"Hi?" said Baekhyun, hesitant evident in his voice.

"Byun Baekhyun, right?"

Her voice was so tender, very gentle that Baekhyun gave her a smile too.

"Yeah, i am."

He didn't want to sound rude but he had to ask, "Uhm.. Excuse me but.. Do i know you?"

The woman smiled again, this time a bit sheepish.

"Chanyeol didn't talk about me i guess, that's okay."

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun didn't like this. He didn't like this feeling at all.

He felt awkward waiting in the doorstep but he didn't want to invite her to their home. He didn't even know who the hell she was. 

Despite being extremely nervous, Baekhyun didn't tell her anything. Just raised a brow and waited for her answer.

She gave him a smile. 

"I'm Joohyun. Park Joohyun. Chanyeol's wife."


End file.
